danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W
Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W (イナズマイレブンGO vs ダンボール戦機W) is a Level 5 crossover animated movie. It was showed on the December 1st, 2012. It is the first movie for the Danball Senki series and the third for the Inazuma Eleven series. Known facts *It's shown in the trailer that Yamano Ban and Oozora Hiro will both use the LBX Ikaros, then changes to Odin MK2 and Achilles D9. *The movie takes place after episode 41 of Danball Senki W. *Asta, San and Fran are the main antagonists of the movie. In the trailer, they are seen on top of some sort of tower. Fran then said "the world's coming to its end." *It's now confirmed that Inazuma Eleven and Danball Senki works as a team. *Shinsei Inazuma Japan, a team formed by some Raimon's players, Hakuryuu, Yukimura Hyouga, is going to play against Endou Mamoru's Inazuma Legend Japan. *An army of LBX will attack the stadium where they're playing. *The LBXs do considerable damage to the stadium and other locations. Endou and his team are then seen disappearing, absorbed by a strange purple light. *The members of New Inazuma Japan are safe from the disaster, because Fei Rune appeared along with the caravan to give them a ride, showing that he becomes the extra member of the team as he was not seen playing in the match against Inazuma Legend Japan. *They seem to be able to "erase" the world and return it to its natural state, as trees start to grow in cities while buildings vanish. *Asta has a team, the Destructchers. His goal is to destroy soccer. *San is able to control a thousand LBX at a time. His goal is to erase LBX. *While in her light form, Fran can control LBXs, and while in her dark form she can play soccer. *She also seems to be the leader of the trio. *At the end of the first trailer, it is shown that Shinsei Inazuma Japan and Danball Senki W characters will fight each other. However, later trailers show them cooperating. Characters Danball Senki *'Ban Yamano' *'Hiro Oozora' *'Ran Hanasaki' *'Jin Kaidou' *'Jessica Kaios' *'Yuuya Haibara' *'Asuka Kojou' *'Ami Kawamura' *'Kazuya Aoshima' *'Takuya Uzaki' *'Cobra' *'Junichirou Yamano' *'Otacross' Inazuma Eleven *'Matsukaze Tenma' *'Tsurugi Kyousuke' *'Shindou Takuto' *'Nishizono Shinsuke' *'Kirino Ranmaru' *'Kariya Masaki' *'Nishiki Ryouma' *'Hakuryuu' *'Fei Rune' *'Nanobana Kinako' *'Amemiya Taiyou' *'Yukimura Hyouga' *'Sorano Aoi' *'Seto Midori' *'Yamana Akane' *'Clark Wonderbot' *'Crossword Aruno' *'Kakuma Keita' *'Endou Mamoru' *'Gouenji Shuuya' *'Kidou Yuuto' *'Someoka Ryuugo' *'Kazemaru Ichirouta' *'Kabeyama Heigorou' *'Fubuki Shirou' *'Kira Hiroto' *'Tsunami Jousuke' *'Sakuma Jirou' *'Fudou Akio' Antagonist *'Fran' *'Asta' *'San' Attack functions (Order of appearance) *'Thunder Burst' (Debut) *'Raijinken' (Debut) *'Big Bang Slash' (Debut) *'Glorious Ray' (Debut) *'Drill Slasher' (Debut) *'Ground Wall' (Debut) *'Whale Cannon' *'Tempest Blade' (Debut) *'00 Sword' *'Meteor Breaker' *'Ocean Blast' *'Dai Shinkuuzan' *'Meteor Strike' (Debut) LBXs/Killer Droid used LBXs *'Ikaros Zero' *'Ikaros Force' *'Odin MK2' *'Achilles D9' *'Triton' *'Jeanne D' *'Liu Bei' *'Vampire Cat' *'Pandora' *'Achilles Deed' *'Digitonias I' *'Digitonias II' *'Blue Nogue' *'Red Sol' *'Heliorosa' Killer Droid *'Killer Droid: Pegasus' Hissatsu/Tactic used Hissatsu *'SH Dragon Blaster' *'DF Deep Jungle' *'SH Sparkle Wave' *'SH Gigaton Head' *'SH Dimension Storm' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' *'SH Inazuma Break' *'SH Last Death Zone' *'GK Great The Hand' *'SH Panther Blizzard' *'SH White Hurricane' *'SH Sunshine Storm' *'SH Floral Despair' *'GK Taikoku Ouka' *'SH Tenchi Raimei' *'DF Asterisk Rock' *'GK Shining Hole' *'SH Devil Burst' *'GK Destiny Cloud' *'OF Kazaana Drive' *'OF Spark Edge Dribble' *'SH Fire Tornado TC' *'SH God Wind' *'SH Chaos Meteor' *'GK God Hand W' *'SH Great Blaster' (trailer only) Tactic *'HT Kami no Takuto FI' Keshin/Keshin Armed/Mixi Max Used Keshin/Keshin Armed *'KH Seijuu Shining Dragon' *'KH Majin Pegasus Arc' *'KH Sengoku Bunshin Musashi' *'KH Majin Great' *'KH Konton no Majo Chaos' *'KH Majin Pegasus Arc R' *'KH Kensei Lancelot' (trailer only) *'KH Sousha Maestro' (trailer only) Mixi Max *'MIMAX Ryuu Gentoku' *'MIMAX Shokatsu Koumei' *'MIMAX Kuroi Bara' Trailer Trivia *In the 25th episode of Danball Senki W, Cobra is watching a soccer match, which is a reference to Inazuma Eleven for the upcoming crossover movie. Gallery Inazuma VS Danball InaDan HQ.png Old News.png Theme2 mainVisual.jpg Theme1 mainVisual.jpg 1267012 600.jpg 1920x1080.jpg 7549736.3.jpg InaGo vs LBX W vol 1.jpg InaGo vs LBX W vol 2.jpg Inazuma.Eleven.GO.Vs.Danball.Senki.W.full.1489579.jpg External links *Official Movie site *Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W (Inazuma Eleven Wiki) Navigation Category:Movies Category:Media